Choosing Between Two Lives
by tmag71
Summary: Just when Derek thought his life couldn't get any better, tragedy strikes.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Smash or any characters**

**Prologue**

Derek was numb as he sat next to the hospital bed. Her hand seemed so small in his and if the respirator had not been connected she almost looked as if she was sleeping. Two hours, that was all the time the doctor's gave him to make a decision. The doctor's had told him the fall resulted in the placenta prematurely detaching from the uterus. The baby was slowly losing oxygen. Surgery was the only option but without enough time to stabilize Karen her chances of surviving surgery were slim. She was hemorrhaging badly and they needed to replace some of the blood loss, but the longer it took to stabilize Karen, the more distressed their baby was under. Within two hours he had to choose between the woman he loved and their unborn child. It was all surreal. She had left the studio with a smile on her face and in a matter of minutes their world was turned upside down. If he every hated anyone; in that moment he hated Ivy Lynn.

**Julia's POV**

Sitting out in the waiting room with Tom and the other cast members, Julia could feel herself choke with emotion. Derek had asked her to contact Karen's parents and inform them of what had happened. Karen's mother had answered the phone and when she realized her daughter was not on the other end, terror took hold as all Julia could hear were tears. "How did the accident happen?" she had asked. It was a question Julia couldn't answer. It was a question; she and the others were still attempting to understand themselves.

Julia had joined Derek and Karen for lunch. The three of them talked about the baby and Julia marveled at what a changed man Derek was from a year ago. He had bragged about his ability to put a crib together and beamed with pride when he told her he had picked the baby's name. He explained to Julia that if the baby was a girl, her name would be Hanna Rose, after Karen's grandmother and his mother. If it was a boy, the name would be Dustin Christopher after Karen's father and grandfather. Watching them, Julia was truly happy for her friends.

The three finished lunch and returned to the studio. When they got there, Karen walked upstairs to grab a catalog she had forgotten. She kissed Derek goodbye and left shutting the door behind her. It was a few seconds later that they heard yelling. Everyone in the studio could hear Ivy's voice getting louder. "What are you doing here?" her voice shrilled. "Is it not enough that you stole Derek from me, now you have to come and flaunt your baby?" Tom who was seated next to me got up first to see what was happening. But as soon as Derek heard his name he moved as quickly as he could from where he was standing next to the piano. But it was too late, before he could open the door Karen shouted "let go of me!" They were the last words before her horrifying scream.

In that instant we all ran into the hallway. The site we took in was like a scene from a movie. Karen had fallen down the stairs stopping at the first landing. She had blood coming from a cut to her head but what immediately caught everyone's attention was the blood staining her pants. "Call an ambulance!" Tom yelled out. He was standing next to Derek who at this point cradled Karen in his arms as he talked to her. Tears streamed down his face as he plead for her to stay with him. Karen's face was pale and her words were just above a whisper. "Derek" she cried "something's wrong with the baby." As everyone watched, Derek did his best to assure her but she remained adamant. "Promise me Derek, save our baby." "Your going to be fine Karen we going to get through this together, the three of us." "Don't give up on me" he begged. "I couldn't live if something happened to our baby, please promise me." Karen's eyes slowly closing. "I need to know you'll save our baby." "I promise" Derek told her before she passed out.

Julia would never forget the look in Derek's eyes as he held Karen. He had told Julia at his wedding "Karen is my reason for breathing." What was going to happen now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Tom's POV**

_How could this be happening?_ Tom thought. It had been just over a year since Derek and Karen's wedding and although it had been difficult for Ivy to accept, he was sure she was over Derek. In fact he had spoken to her just this morning and she seemed to be doing well. She was dating again and had decided to put all her energy into playing Marilyn. Ivy had told Tom she was confident she could maintain the success Karen had established. Tom was genuinely excited for her. This was Ivy's shot as a leading lady on Broadway.

What could have happened between this morning's conversation and this afternoon? He needed to find out. The image of Karen pulling free from Ivy's grip and the look on her face as she fell backwards was one that would haunt him for the rest of his life. If Ivy was to blame he wasn't sure what he would do. For so long he had been her main supporter but at times that came at a price. Trying to be there for her, he often over looked her short fallings. _Could this have been one of those times, had Ivy deceived him about her feelings towards Derek and Karen?_

When Derek's name was first proposed to direct Marilyn, Tom admits he was not a fan. They had so much bad history that just the sound of Derek Wills' name repulsed him. When he had learned that Ivy was seeing Derek it worried him. Derek's reputation with women at the time was that of love them and leave them. Tom had tried to warn Ivy but she had told him in no uncertain terms "I'm a Big Girl, Tom; I don't need you to look out for me." When Derek had ended his relationship with Ivy, Tom assumed Derek dumped her in order to move on to the next pretty face. It wasn't until later in talking to Ivy that Tom discovered Derek had ended things because he had realized she wanted more than he could give her. It had hurt Ivy that Derek found love with Karen and for months after they had formally announced they were in a relationship, Ivy swore it was the only reason Karen had gotten the leading role. Tom and Sam had both done their best to console her but for a period of time they stopped talking. The pressure to keep tabs on her had become overwhelming and was taking a toll on their relationship.

Plus, Tom had seen the positive influence Karen had on Derek. Derek smiled and laughed more. He was more focused and his critique of individuals was less aggressive and more instructive. The cast enjoyed working together and especially working for Derek. Derek had also approached Tom asking if they could have dinner. Julia had pushed him to say yes and to his surprise he was glad he did. Derek explained what really happened all those years ago and while he had not gone to producers to bad mouth Tom; he admitted he was wrong for not defending Tom when the subject came up. He also explained why he had agreed to go along with the critic's review. He told Tom he wanted so badly to prove to his father that he had what it took to succeed on Broadway. For the first time in a long time, Tom could see sincerity in Derek's words and Tom remembered his old friend. Tom had missed their friendship and that night they vowed to start fresh. Friendship was something they both wanted.

Sitting in the waiting room Tom resolved himself to being there for his friend. No matter what excuse Ivy would come up with; this time she was going to have to face it on her own. Derek needed Tom and so did Derek's family.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek's POV

"How could you make me promise?" he asked Karen. "Do you not love me anymore?" The sound of the respirator was the only response he received back. "I trusted you with my heart, please don't break it" his words dripping with anger and grief. _Was this his punishment for all the times he had been so reckless in the past with the hearts of women? Was a higher power now taking revenge? _ If it was, then Derek would willingly give his life, his heart, in exchange for his wife and child. Suddenly he felt sick; he had just said "His Child." "Their child" he corrected. "What would he tell their child if Karen didn't make it?" "How could he explain to them that the price of their existence was their mother's life and that he chose it?"

Sitting there Derek remembered back to the first time he had ever seen Karen. She walked into the audition dressed in jeans and a stripe blouse. He remembered thinking to himself "this should be amusing." He had even made the snide remark of "how refreshing the only person who didn't come dressed as Marilyn." He now laughed to himself because in that moment Karen was so green that she took his remark as a compliment and smiled timidly as she began to sing. But the joke was on him. Hearing the first lyric flow from her mouth Derek felt his heart skip a beat. Right before his eyes Karen, the timid girl from Iowa, transformed into a stunning woman. Through her voice alone Karen Cartwright made him believe that she embodied every word of the song "Beautiful." He could see the fear in her eyes but also saw a hidden strength. It was a strength and resolve he would witness first hand during his infamous couch casting.

From that day forward he had spent countless nights trying to figure out a way he could become worthy of her love. It was journey he embraced everyday of his life and as he sat holding her hand, he worried it would be cut short to fast. As he replayed moments in their lives he realized Karen more often than not had been the one who gave. Whether it was her time, compassion or love she never faltered when he needed her the most. It was now his time to be her rock. He needed to take a leap of faith; he needed to believe that her strength and his love for her would get them through this. He kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear "I'm going to keep my promise Karen" but please keep yours. You promised me on our wedding day that we'd grow old together.

He turned and left her room in search of the doctor. When he found her he informed her of his decision and she told him she would be prepped and in surgery within the hour. Derek knew Karen's parents would be there soon, he only hoped they'd get to see her before she went in for surgery. For now, the doctor had offered to tell everyone in the waiting room what was happening and agreed to allow them to see Karen if they so wished. Derek thanked the doctor, and returned to Karen's room.

He waited with Karen until the first visitor came in. The door slowly opened and Julia, Tom and Sam entered. They tried to mask the breath they inhaled upon seeing Karen but the tears now forming in their eyes was too much for Derek to handle. He had promised he wouldn't cry anymore. Karen didn't need him to be weak, she needed his strength. So Derek simply stood and without a word proceeded to walk out of the room. He entered the waiting room avoiding eye contact with the remaining cast and crew and found the chair farthest away in a corner. There he sat numbing himself to the grief surrounding him and staring straight seeing nothing but darkness. Lost in his solitude he could find peace and draw strength from memories.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jessica, Bobby & Dennis POV**

Jessica, Bobby and Dennis huddled next to each other on the hard plastic chairs. They stole a glance at Derek as he walked by and seeing his stoic face it finally hit them that this nightmare wasn't a dream. They had no idea what they would see upon entering Karen's room but hearing the doctor say she was breathing with the aide of a respirator they were afraid to go in alone so they agreed they would face it together.

Jessica opened the door to the still and sterile room and as she entered, she was followed closely by Bobby and Dennis. As they approached Karen's bed tears began to fall from Jessica's face. She turned into Bobby's shoulder and he embraced her in a hug. Dennis was in shock by the sight in front of him and he reached out to grab Karen's hand. Their friend was but a shadow of the bubbly girl they had come to know. Always smiling and laughing they had come to refer to Karen as their IOWA sunshine.

Jessica and Bobby had grown close to Karen through the past two years and recently Dennis had joined them. As time went by, the three had realized Karen was more of a friend to them than Ivy ever could be. It wasn't that they disliked Ivy, but they understood Ivy was insecure in her looks and talent. And Ivy's insecurities made her willing to do whatever it took to remain on top; even if that sometimes meant stabbing each of them in the back. Karen was different though, she may have been naïve in the world of Broadway Theater but unlike Ivy she was grounded. Karen knew who she was and that inner strength, gave her the ability to stand firm when it came to moral standards. For Karen, friendship was a gift and if you were lucky enough to receive it, her loyalty was fierce.

The time the four spent together was cherished. They would drink, tell stories, share gossip, joke and oh yes, sing karaoke. When Karen first started dating Derek, Jessica and Bobby were afraid the 'Dark Lord' would prevent her from spending time with them thinking maybe they were a bad influence. But they had been surprised with his acceptance of their friendship and slowly a trust was mutually earned. It went unspoken but understood that Derek and Karen's relationship was not a topic for gossip. When Dennis started hanging out with them, Jessica and Bobby made it a point to stress that he was not to report anything to Ivy. The more they got to interact with Derek and witness the love he showed to Karen; they became protective of Karen and Derek's relationship. They wanted this love story to have a happy ending. Now, as they stood next to her, tears falling freely, they promised her that whatever happened next, they wouldn't abandon her or Derek.

**Karen's Parent's POV **

They arrived at NYU hospital and immediately rushed through the ER doors. Out of breath they approached the receptionist and asked where they could find Karen Wills. The nurse pointed in the direction of two mental double doors that read surgery ward. Distraught and with tears already streaming down her face Karen's mother was the first to reach the waiting room. As they scanned the room they came across faces that looked vaguely familiar from their prior visit to New York. The two assumed they were Karen's friends as they were trying hard to avoid eye contact with them and their faces etched with fear. The two made their way further into the waiting area when finally they saw Derek. He was sitting alone in a corner away from everyone else. His expression was emotionless and his stare blank. They approached him and when he failed to acknowledge their presence, Karen's father placed a hand on his shoulder.

Startled Derek stood up. Karen's mother embraced him and faltered in her balance as she wept openly in his arms. "Where's my baby she asked?" Derek looked at Karen's father and then back to her mother and responded "she was taken into surgery a few minutes ago." "Surgery?" she asked in a flustered tone. "Julia told us the doctor said Karen was too weak to survive." "Does that mean she improved?" Derek looked down unable to look Karen's parents directly in the eye. "No" he said in low tone, trying to keep the conversation under control. "Then why did you say yes?" "Why did you agree, I don't understand." Now it was Karen's father who questioned as Karen's mother was weeping uncontrollably. "I agreed because the doctor said without surgery our baby wouldn't live." Derek responded. Karen's father suddenly closed the distance between him and Derek. Anger apparent in his face he grabbed Derek by the shirt and shoved him against the wall. "So you chose to save your baby instead of our daughter?" he shouted. "Is that how little you love her that you think she can just be replaced?"

Tom and Sam had tried to stop Karen's father as soon as they saw him close the distance between he and Derek but couldn't get to him fast enough. With adrenaline kicking in Karen's father's grip was strong and the fact that the two were in a corner, made it was impossible to get a firm hold to pull him off. Julia had been trying to comfort Karen's mother but to now avail. Crying hysterically she walked up to Derek and slapped him. "How could you?" "The two of you can always have more children but I have only one daughter." "She is my baby and without even talking to us, you may have taken her away from me." Seeing his wife grieving, Karen's father released Derek from his grip and walked over to where she now sat. Embracing her they sat grieving together.

The room in shock, tears filling the eyes of everyone who had witnessed the site, Derek pushed himself free from the small group surrounding him. He walked passed them and towards the door. He paused once reached it and turning to Julia, in a barely audible voice, he said "I'll be downstairs, please call me if the doctor comes out sooner than expected." Julia reached for his hand but Derek flinched moving it away from reach. His cheek swelling, eyes blank he turned and walked out. Turning to each other, wanting to comfort Derek but not knowing how, Sam stood up and followed him out the door. Tom was close on their heels.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sam's POV**

Derek and I, while not as close as Tom, had become friends. When I saw him leave the room something inside of me told me to follow him. I knew he wouldn't leave the hospital so I figured I would give him time alone on the elevator. I watched as the numbers descended and finally stopped on the first floor. I could feel someone behind me and when I turned I saw Tom. We waited in silence, I think at least for me, because I was uncertain of what to say. _I wasn't a parent nor was I a husband so who was I to judge what an appropriate response would be in a situation like this. I couldn't say Karen's parents were wrong for wanting to protect their daughter but to accuse Derek of not loving Karen was absurd._

I remember when Karen first told us she was pregnant. She had come to rehearsal carrying gift bags for everyone and as she passed them out instructed that we couldn't peak until she was done handing them out and she counted to three. Derek sat on his desk with a smile spread across his face from ear to ear. He tried to play the part of annoyed Director by telling Karen "we don't have all day, some of us would like to get and out of rehearsal before it gets dark," but his voice carried no inflection of authority. When we finally did get to open the bags each of us pulled out a t-shirt with a personalized saying on it. Jessica's said "My Aunt Jessica knows how to party like a rock star." Bobby's said "I got my sense of fashion from my Uncle Bobby the Diva." And when I read mine, I almost cried. Mine read "I got my faith and strength in the goodness of others from my uncle Sam." As the meaning behind the use of uncle and aunt finally kicked in, there were squeals, screams and claps of congratulations. Derek was so happy he even cancelled rehearsal that day. We were all leaving to celebrate when Karen and Derek pulled me aside.

Karen asked if I would mind if they joined me for church service that Sunday. I couldn't help but grin as I looked to Derek. He rolled his eyes at me and said "I promised Karen I would have a go at this church thing for the good of the baby." I tried to hold in my laugh in but it was too much. I braced myself for Derek's wrath but found instead, Derek too laughing while at the same time trying to defend his answer to Karen who had hit Derek's arm upon hearing his response. "Its true he defended himself, I'm doing this for you. I'm not going to stand here and lie to Sam that I finally found God." Karen gave up and turned back me. I realized I hadn't given my answer, so I assured them it would be more than fine. From that Sunday forward Derek and Karen became regulars at services and every once in awhile when Derek thought people were too caught up to notice, he even participated in the signing. Derek loved Karen that much was evident.

When Tom and I reached the first floor we decided to split up. I told Tom I would take the side to my right. I had eyed the chapel sign and I had a feeling I would find Derek inside. I opened the door to the quiet room. It was simple in décor, a cross in front of several pews. The room seemed empty and I was about to leave when I heard soft cries. I followed them and I was lead to one Derek Wills. He was sitting on the floor behind a pillar, his back to the wall, his knees pressed to his chest and his face cupped in his hands to muffle his sobs. I know he was aware of my presence but he did nothing to acknowledge it, so I inched myself down against the wall and sat next him. I placed my arm around his shoulder and offered the only comfort I could provide, a small embrace. We sat like that for about five minutes until Derek finally became quiet. I took the opportunity to speak. "None of us can fathom what you're going through Derek but I want you to know that all of us are here to support you." He didn't say anything so I continued. "I know right now your questioning God and to be honest so have I today." At this, Derek turned to me. "But then, the more I thought and prayed about it, I came to understand why Karen made you promise." "You see, Karen knows you have faith in her and in her strength. You proved it when you believed in her as Marilyn when everyone was against you and when she was at her lowest with Dev and Ivy." "She didn't make you promise because she's given up, she made you promise because she intends to fight." "Derek, she knew you would take care of the one person who couldn't take care of themselves, your baby." "Karen needed to know your child would have someone to fight for them and you've done that."

When I finished my speech, I felt moisture on my face and I noticed for the first time that I was crying. I had spoken facing forward so now finished I turned my head towards Derek. He was sitting straighter now and he was furiously trying to wipe his eyes with the sleeves of his shirt. He took several deep breathes and slowly started to get up. He looked at me and with a small grin playing against his face he said "well what are you waiting for, the doctor will be coming out soon and Karen would want me to be the first to know the sex of our baby." "She wants a boy you know, she says she hopes it looks like me." Before this happened if I was asked I would have said I wanted a girl who looks like her mother. But in a serious voice Derek said "I just want my baby to be healthy and my wife to be alive." "It's amazing its it, how priorities change."

I grabbed Derek's extended hand and smiled. As we headed back upstairs, I knew that things would be ok. I can't explain what I felt but in that moment I just knew Karen and the baby would make it.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam and Derek headed back up stairs to the waiting room. Derek dreaded going back inside because he didn't want to have to face Karen's parents again so he decided to take a seat against the wall just outside. An hour later the doors to the surgery room opened and Derek could see the doctor coming out. He rose off the ground and headed inside the waiting room. As the doctor entered room, Karen's parents made their way to the front and stood directly next to Derek. The look on the doctor's face revealed nothing so a mixture of anxiety and fear simmered in the pit of Derek's stomach as she began to speak.

"Mr. Wills, congratulations, you have a beautiful baby boy." She stated "Even though he was approximately a month early, his lungs seem to be functioning properly and he his heart rate and pulse are steady." She continued to say. "What about Karen?" Derek asked. "Your wife is an incredibly strong woman Mr. Wills. There were complications during the surgery and we lost her once; but, she fought back. The next 24 to 48 hours will be critical." "We are giving her transfusions to replenish the blood loss but until we can get her stabilized its touch and go." "She is however, breathing on her own so that is a good sign."

"Can I see them?" he asked. "The nurse will come out to take you back to your son. She will take the names of the individuals here as I assume you will want them to visit your son." "Yes, thank you" Derek replied. But "when can I see Karen?" The doctor smiled and said "She is in recovery. When she is moved to a private room the nurse will come and find you." In the meantime Mr. Wills, because of your wife's condition, it is important for you to bond with your son as quickly as possible." "Under normal circumstances a baby finds comfort in the mother's embrace when they are first born as well as most mothers initially breast feed. In your case, you will need to provide your son with that initial level of security until his mother is able to." "Oh and Mr. Wills, do you have a name for your son?" Derek hesitated for a minute and said yes "Dustin Christopher." "That's a beautiful name. The nurse will come in a few minutes to take you to see Dustin." "Thank you" he whispered.

As the doctor left, Derek stood frozen as a range of emotions overwhelmed him. He turned to Sam and said "She made it! You were right, she knew she could fight." Sam smiled and Derek for the first time allowed himself to think that maybe things would work out after all. The others in the room approached Derek as well as Karen's parents offering embraces of congratulations and relief. Karen's parents however remained stoic and it was clear that while even though Karen had made it through the surgery and appeared to be fighting with all her strength, her parents were still not easily going to forget the decision Derek made. Derek understood but he had hoped that the birth of their grandson would have at least made the atmosphere tolerable. Derek couldn't worry about Karen's parents right now. He needed to take care of their son. He knew that when Karen came too, she would be sure to get a report from everyone as to how he did. The thought of her made him smile.

Derek, Julia and Sam walked into the private room where a nurse holding a baby boy waited. "Look whose here" the nurse whispered to the baby. "It's your daddy." The nurse approached Derek and providing simple instructions placed the baby in Derek's arms. Derek looked down at his son and felt tears on his face. Julia and Sam too were crying as they watched Derek cradle the small child. "Hello Dustin, I'm your daddy Derek said while placing a small kiss his son's forehead. "I'm going to look out for you while your mommy gets better ok." "You mommy loves you and is fighting real hard so that she can hold you." "Derek was mesmerized by the sight in front of him. Dustin had Karen's eyes in size but they appeared to be the color of Derek's. He had a fair amount of dark brown hair on his head and it formed small wavy curls. His check bone structure and nose where Karen's too. In one word, he was an angel and Derek loved him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Derek's POV**

Entering Karen's room, Derek once again took a seat next to her bedside. "I'm so proud of you my love" he whispered as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Dustin is beautiful" he said. "That's right, you got your wish we have son." "He looks just like you" Derek told her. "He has your wavy dark brown hair, your eyes, your lips and your nose." "He smiled when I told him about you." "I told him how strong you are and how hard you're fighting to get better so you can hold him." "He can't wait to meet you, he told me" Derek said "Well maybe more like gurgled it to me but still I know he can't wait to be in your arms" Derek said laughing as kissed Karen's hand. Being able to kiss her, even just her hand, was something Derek would never tire of. Each kiss they shared made him remember the night, the night that would change his life forever.

He remembered being so nervous when he picked Karen up from her apartment, it had taken him months to finally convince her to go out with him and he wanted everything to be perfect. He had planned for them to watch a movie in Bryant Park where they'd enjoy a picnic and wine. The weather had been cloudy but there was no mention of rain. In his mind, Derek envisioned a first kiss shared under the stars.

At first his plan was working to a T. When they arrived at the park, Karen's excitement was priceless. They found a quiet spot under a tree and Derek laid out a blanket. Unfortunately though, he forgot to check the ground and ended up laying the blanket on an ant pile. Midway through the movie they felt something biting them. At first they thought it was just a few ants but then quickly realized they were all over. And if things couldn't get worse, the clouds chose that exact moment to part and let the rain fall freely.

"Bloody Hell" "Bloody Hell" Derek kept yelling over and over as he packed up their basket. This was not at all how he wanted the night end. When he finished packing he expected to see a very frustrated Karen waiting for him and ready leave. But instead, to his surprise, Karen stood there soaking wet and laughing. She extended her hand to him and drawing him close to her, she placed a tender kiss on his lips. "Thank you for tonight" she whispered "It was the best" and another kiss graced his lips. That night as he lay in bed, he knew one day he would marry Karen Cartwright.

Now, holding her hand he wished for nothing more than for Karen to be able to hold Dustin and grace him with a tender kiss. He wanted their son to feel the warmth of his mother's embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

It was 2 a.m. and when exhaustion finally hit Derek. He fell asleep his head lying next to Karen's hand. The nurse had just left with Dustin after his feeding. Since Karen wasn't able to breast feed the nurses were preparing bottles so that Derek could feed him. His eating habits seemed to be a bottle every four hours which the nurse had commented was a good schedule for an infant as most required a bottle every two to three hours. Still, Derek was grateful for the support everyone was giving to him.

Karen's parents still weren't talking to him and aside from the initial visit with Dustin after his birth, they hadn't returned again. He assumed it was because seeing Dustin reminded them of Karen's sacrifice but Derek admitted to himself he was hurt and disappointed by their reaction. He wondered if the dynamic would change once Karen came too but none the less it was something he would never mention. He knew Karen would never forgive her parent's regardless of how distraught they might be, if she knew they had turned their back on Dustin when he needed them the most. Especially her mother whom Derek so desperately wished he could ask questions of. Instead, Julia had become a savior. Being the only mother among them, Julia had helped Derek change Dustin's diaper and showed him how to burp him after a bottle. The nurse had tried to explain but was in a rush and Derek grew impatient so Julie had stepped in. She also created a schedule that would start today where someone would come and stay with Karen while Derek was with Dustin or to allow Derek to go home. While they all knew he wouldn't be leaving Karen's side anytime soon, he still needed to change and freshen up. Tom had offered to go first so that Julia could catch some sleep and see Leo and Frank off for the day.

**TOM & IVY**

It was 5 a.m. and Tom was heading to the hospital after picking up some coffee. He hadn't been able to sleep very well as every time he closed his eyes he could see Karen's face. He really needed to know what happened. When had he stepped out into the hallway he had seen Ivy gripping Karen's arm but before he could say anything Karen had pulled free losing her balance in the process. He knew Ivy hadn't pushed Karen but he needed to know what she was thinking by gripping her arm. What had Ivy hoped to accomplish.

Lost in a day dream Tom hadn't realized he was at the hospital. Stepping out of the taxi he paid the fair and headed to the nursery. He wanted to see Dustin before relieving Derek and hoped the nurses would let him hold him. It was clear to Tom and everyone else that Dustin would now hold a special place in each of their hearts. For Tom the feeling was one of protectiveness. He wanted to do everything he could to make sure Dustin knew he was safe and loved. It wasn't lost on Tom that Karen's parent were no where to be found when it came to their grandson and he hoped for Karen's sake that would change.

Tom stepped off the elevator and made his way to the nursery. When he arrived at the clear windows overlooking the cribs, he was greeted by a familiar face. "Hi Tom" Ivy said. "I see the King and Queen have themselves a prince; where Derek anyway?" sarcasm dripping from every word. "Ivy, what are you doing here?" Tom asked coldly. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to come around at this time" "Well, if someone would answer their phone I wouldn't have bothered but to my humiliation I got to the studio this morning and I found the place locked and sign saying rehearsal wouldn't start until 11 a.m." "Is a late rehearsal how the King decided to celebrate the birth of his prince?" She asked. "Stop Ivy, that's enough" Tom said in a raised voice. "Derek is with Karen. The pregnancy was complicated with the fall and she is in ICU. The Doctors aren't sure she will make it." "No one answered because we were all here and it was Eileen who decided rehearsal would be moved to a later time."

Ivy was stunned "What do you mean the pregnancy was complicated" she asked when she finally found her voice. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" "What did you expect would happen Ivy?" Tom asked. "Why did you grab her and why did you tell her those things." "And don't you dare lie to me because we all heard you through the walls." Ivy looked at Tom and in voice barely above a whisper said "I don't know." "I thought I was ok with everything until I saw her. I hadn't seen Karen since she started to show." Ivy continued. "She looked so beautiful and when she passed me in the hallway and smiled at me, I just lost it." "I was jealous; she stole the life I was supposed to have." Ivy said bitterly. "Derek was supposed to be with me; I should have been the mother of his children, not Karen" anger now evident in her voice. "I grabbed her because I wanted her to see me. I didn't want her to let things slide by like she always does; I wanted her to acknowledge my pain but I didn't mean for her to fall."

Tom stood there unable to find his voice as he was desperately trying to grasp what Ivy had just told him. Did all of this really happen because of jealousy? When he finally came out of his daze, Tom moved towards Ivy and said "Ivy I think you need to leave. I think you need help and I'm sorry but I can't be there for you right now, I don't know how anymore." "I will also be making a recommendation to Eileen that you be replaced as Marilyn." "You can't do that to me Tom!" Ivy cried. "Marilyn is all I have, I need it, please." Tom was about to ask Ivy again to leave when suddenly he heard Derek's deep voice coming from behind him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here Ivy?" "How dare you come here looking for sympathy!" "You are lucky I don't call the police or better yet that I don't kill you myself." "The only thing stopping me is the fact that my son and wife need me. But I swear you won't be so lucky again if I ever see you near my son or wife." Tom put a hand on Derek's shoulder and told him "come on Dustin is hungry and wants his dad." "Derek turned from Ivy and walked away."

Alone in the hallway Ivy was lost.

**Karen's POV**

Everything was dark and her body felt so heavy. She could hear the sound of muffled voices but why couldn't she make out what they were saying. Frantically she tried to piece together images flashing in her mind. She remembered having lunch with Derek and Julia. She remembered kissing Derek goodbye before going home. She remembered passing Ivy in the hallway and then everything after that was a blur.

Why couldn't she open her eyes, why was she in so much pain. Then suddenly fear began to consume her. The baby, what was wrong with their baby? Why couldn't she feel her baby anymore? Try harder to remember she kept telling herself. Wait she couldn't sense Derek either. _Did something happen to both of them? _ She thought, _had they been in an accident?_ "Derek" she tried calling "Derek." Another image flashed and this time she was in Derek's arms. He was crying and asking her to stay with him. He was telling her they would get through this together, the three of them. Finally she remembered him saying he promised. What did he promise her? Why couldn't she remember? Think she told herself, concentrate.

A fall! That was it! She remembered falling and remembered asking Derek to save the baby. She needed to open her eyes she needed to see who the voices belonged too. She needed to see Derek; she needed to look into his beautiful green eyes. He would tell her the truth about their baby. Karen could feel her eyes flicker but they were so heavy. "Derek"

Karen's mother was sitting the closest to Karen when she thought she heard a whisper. Immediately she jumped from her seat and began to call to Karen. "Karen, sweetheart can you hear me?" Karen's father ran out into the hall yelling for a nurse to call the doctor as his daughter was coming too. "Derek" Karen whispered again her eyes now almost fully open. "Karen, it's your mother, Derek isn't here right now." "The baby, please he promised me he'd save our baby." Karen was now crying and her heart rate was rapidly increasing.

The doctor came in and immediately asked Karen's parents to leave the room. "Karen, Karen can you hear me, my name is Dr. Baxter." "Derek? I want my husband please I want to know about our baby." "Karen, listen to me" Dr. Baxter said in a soothing voice "Your husband is downstairs with your baby. I've sent a nurse to go get him for you ok." "Your baby is fine, I'll let your husband tell you the sex but it's healthy." "I need you and your baby needs you to calm down for us ok; can you do that for us?" the doctor asked. "Karen was still crying but she nodded. "Do you remember what happened?" the doctor asked. "A fall." Karen stated. "Yes you took a bad fall; there were complications as a result. You lost a lot of blood during the delivery and we are trying to get your pressure stabilized." "You staying calm will help us accomplish that ok" once again Karen nodded her response. Knowing their baby and Derek were both safe and her eyes still heavy Karen allowed herself to fall back to sleep.

The doctor stepped out into the hallway and was greeted by Karen's parents. She could see Derek approaching and decided to wait until he was with them to speak. "How is she? He asked "Her heart rate has steadied but she still isn't where we'd like her to be." The doctor told them. "We are going to keep her sedated but she is conscious and very much aware of her surroundings." The doctor continued. "She is asking for you Mr. Wills and I'm sure she will have a number of questions concerning your baby. I thought you should be the one who tells her the sex." She smiled to him. "Thank you doctor" Derek said. "Can she see Dustin? I know she will ask." "I'll have the nurse bring him down, I think seeing her son will help to stabilize her condition." "You can go in if you'd like she's asleep but was anxious to see you." "If you have any questions have the nurses buzz me." And with that the doctor turned to leave.

**Derek & Karen**

As soon as the door opened Karen could sense Derek's presence. She turned her head to look at him and tears began to fall from her face. "Derek" she called to him. "I'm right here love don't cry." "Our baby, the doctor said it was healthy." she looked into his eyes searching for his answer. Derek smiled and placing a soft kiss on her lips said "He is beautiful" Karen lifted her hand to his cheek and asked "He?" "Yes, we have a son, Dustin Christopher Wills and he can't wait to see his mother" Derek confirmed, gently placing his hand on top of hers. "Does he look like you?" she asked. Derek gave a small laugh "He has my eye color but thankfully his dashingly good looks come from his mother."

Karen smiled and breathing a sigh of relief she looked at Derek. "I love you Derek Wills" she said "I knew you'd believe in me" she continued "I knew you'd keep your promise." Derek felt tears forming in his eyes and this time it was Karen turn to dry them. "Don't cry" she said holding him.


	9. Chapter 9

Karen had fallen back asleep waiting the arrival of their son when the door to her room opened. Karen's parents entered followed closely by Tom and Julia. Derek immediately stood up and offered the chair he had been using to Karen's mother and made his way over to Julia. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek mouthing the words thank you. Derek assumed Tom must have called Julia hoping that her presence would ease the building tension. Maybe it was the fact that Julia was a mother herself but Karen's mom seemed to feel comforted by her and shortly after the altercation in the waiting room had started to use Julia as a go between Derek and them. Julia wasn't at all comfortable with the position they had put her in; but for Derek's sanity she kept quiet and did her best to keep them informed.

Karen's mother took her daughter's hand and called "Baby, please wake up sweetheart, your Dad and I want to see those big brown eyes of yours." "We want to see for ourselves your ok." She continued. Karen remained still and in what appeared to be a peaceful sleep. "Why isn't she answering us" her mother asked in a voice laced with concern. "Remember the doctor said she was still going to be under strong medication" Derek stated. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about and besides she needs her rest." Hearing Derek's reaction Karen's mother became angry. "So it doesn't concern you that Karen isn't responding. You aren't going to call the doctor or nurse." She glared.

Trying to deflate the rising stress level, Julia suggested "Why don't you let Derek try to wake her" Karen's mother looked at her husband and then to Julia and slowly started to get out of her chair. Derek motioned her to stay sitting and he proceeded to walk around to the other side of Karen's bed. Bending over her, Derek placed a kiss on her forehead. He gently brushed the side of her cheek with his fingers and whispered "Love, it's me Derek. Can you open your eyes?" Karen's eyes began to flutter. Struggling to keep them open Derek continued to encourage her by saying "There you go, I know you can do it" his finger all the while brushing her cheek. She turned to his voice and seeing him she gave a quiet sigh and said "I was having a really good dream about you why did you wake me; is Dustin here?" Derek, Julia and Tom all laughed at her reaction but then quickly realized Karen's parents weren't the least bit amused. "No love, Dustin isn't here yet." "Your mom and dad want to see you and Tom and Julia are here too." "Oh" was all she said and she turned to the sound of her mom's voice.

"Mom and Dad you shouldn't have made a trip, I know it's expensive and Derek can take care of me" she said, her words somewhat slurred as she held her mother's hand. "I'm sorry to have worried you." She smiled. Then turning to Julia and Tom she said "I hope he hasn't he been too unbearable." Karen laughingly said "Surprisingly he has been more than then tolerable given the circumstances" Tom and Julia told her. "Good, thank you for being here for him." Karen said, still struggling to keep her eyes open. "Love why don't you rest" Derek told Karen but just as the words left his mouth the door to her room opened again. This time the guests consisted of Dr. Baxter a nurse and Dustin Christopher.

When Karen saw them her face lit up and a smile reached from ear to ear. She tried to immediately get up but was hit by wave of sharp pain as she tightly grabbed onto Derek's hand. Almost instantly the monitors went off alarming everyone in the room. The doctor rushed over to Karen and calmly instructed her to take a few deep breaths. She reminded her of their prior conversation regarding the recent surgery. She told Karen they would raise the bed slightly and would then gently ease her up.

Julia and Tom offered to leave but the doctor told them it was more than fine to stay if it was alright with Karen. Karen nodded her approval as they moved her; all the while never letting go of Derek's hand as she tried to bear the pain.

Finally in a sitting position, the doctor asked the nurse to bring Dustin over. Karen looked up at Derek as she held his hand. She could see tears starting to form in his eyes and gave his hand a tender kiss before letting go. Placing Dustin in Karen's arms the doctor instructed her to let Dustin's body rest in her lap rather than cradling him completely as it would help to minimize the pain that would result from lifting or carrying the baby's weight. Karen nodded her understanding but in reality the moment Dustin was in her arms Karen was lost in her own world. The doctor looked at Derek and he too nodded his understanding and with that she left the room.

**Karen & Dustin & Derek**

Holding their son Karen was in heaven. Placing tender kisses on his face all the pain Karen was experiencing and the grogginess of the medication vanished. Dustin's expression was one of content. His big green and golden brown eyes focused on the woman talking to him and the corners of his mouth turned up in a tiny grin. His little hand tightly held Karen's finger. "Hello handsome" Karen whispered "Mommy's here now and she loves you" she continued as Dustin happily wiggled at the sound of her voice. "Were you a good boy for Daddy" she cooed. "I bet you already have him wrapped around your little finger right" At that question Dustin gurgled.

"Hey buddy" Derek who had kneeled next to Karen interrupted. "Don't be selling out your Daddy to Mommy" he laughed "I see how it's going to be with you two" He kissed Karen's while brushing Dustin's cheek gently with his finger. Dustin responded with a squirm and squeal. The three of them continued on for a few minutes more, obviously to the others in the room until Karen's mother coughed to get their attention.

**Karen & Her Mother**

"Karen" she said "If Derek isn't going to tell you anything I think I should." She commented. "Your body has just undergone major trauma and we almost lost you; don't you think you should take it easy?" "Maybe you should ask the nurse to take Dustin back to the nursery so you can rest."

Karen who had looked up to see her mother was stunned at the comments. She turned to her father and then to Julia and Tom. When she noticed all three avoiding eye contact with her, she knew something wasn't right. "Mom" she said. "I admit I'm tired and yes I'm in pain but trust me, I will tell Derek when I've had enough. In fact, Derek will probably pick up on my body language before I even tell him." "I thought you of all people would understand my wanting to be with Dustin."

Karen's mother was taken aback by the bluntness of her daughter's statements but was not yet ready to back down. "I understand sweetheart but I love you and as my daughter you are my sole concern. You don't know how hard it has been for your father and me to just sit back and watch Derek make decisions regarding your life without even consulting us" she said tears now streaming from her face. "You could've died and all Derek was concerned about was the baby. Do you have any idea how hard that is to see?" "Mom, Dad, I'm sorry for causing you pain" Karen said. "But you have no right to sit here and pass judgment on Derek. I made Derek promise me that he'd save Dustin." Karen said crying "Darling" Derek said "its ok" as he tried to get her to calm down. The monitor showed her heart rate increasing and Dustin was also getting agitated. "No Derek" she said. "I'll calm down but this is something that needs to be said." Derek reached for Dustin and Karen made no attempt to stop him. Cradling their son, Derek walked over to Julia and Tom, both immediately reached to take Dustin with Tom getting to him first.

Derek returned to Karen's side and grabbed her hand in his rubbing small circles on her palm. Karen's heart rate started to slow but she still made no effort to turn her gaze away from her mother's. "Karen, I don't know what Derek has told you or how he has portrayed your father and me to you but I stand behind everything I said to him." "You are our daughter and if he loved you, his concern should have been your life not that of your unborn child." She said. Karen looked at her father and could see that while he was not in complete agreement with what her mother was saying, he also didn't complete disagree. Disappointed Karen looked at him this time when she spoke and said "Derek didn't tell me anything about what happened during my surgery or while I was sedated. But I'm glad you just did because at least I know where the both of you stand. "I have one question for you" Karen turned back to her mother. "After the delivery when you knew I had made it through; did you help Derek with Dustin?" "Were you there for your grandson?"

"Karen" Derek said "Look at me, the important thing now is that you and Dustin are safe. Seeing you breathing with a respirator was hard on everyone but it's in the past." "I love you Derek Wills" she said "But just like you believed in me when I was needed you too and you were strong enough to go against my parent's wrath" I really need to know if my Mother believed in me." "I need to know if when my family needed her she was there for them" her voice although weak filled with resolve. Karen turned to her mother.

"Karen, you have to understand, seeing Dustin, holding Dustin was too much. All I could see was you in him and I wasn't ready." "I see" was all Karen could bring herself to say. Looking at her father whom she knew had probably tried to change her mother's mind she felt sadness and the same sentiment was reflected in his eyes. Turning back to her mother she said "You know Mom, your right, I'm feeling tired and I'd like for you to leave so that I can rest." "I'll call you when I'm up for another visit. When will you be leaving?" Her father spoke up for the first time and in response said "Two days, we'll be leaving in two days." "Ok" she said in a whisper. "I'll call you before then." "Bye"

Weeping, Karen's mother felt her husband's hand on her shoulder as he helped her to her feet and led her out the door. Karen who was holding tightly onto Derek's hand turned to face him and with a tears forming in her eyes said I'm a little tired, will you be ok if I slept?" she asked "Of course Love, I'm not going anywhere." Then turning to Julia and Tom she said "I'm sorry for what just happened and I really appreciate the support. Derek told me the two of you have been life savors." She smiled. "Do you think it would it be too much to ask if at least one of you could keep my boys company while I sleep" she timidly asked. "Not at all sweet heart" they both responded. And with that Karen felt exhaustion overcome her and she succumbed to the peace of sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

When Karen woke again she was greeted to the sight of Jessica, Bobby, Dennis and Sam. The four were gushing over Dustin whom was cradled in Sam's arms with a bottle. Too distracted to notice she had awakened, Karen took a moment to observe her four friends. She knew they had become close these past years but there was always a small part of her that wondered if one day they would turn on her because of Ivy. Watching them now, all doubts vanished and she knew now they were not just friends but family.

"Hey you guys" she said, her voice still weak. The four turned to her and Jessica was the first to squeal. "IOWA!" "You're awake, you had us so scared" Karen who felt a little stronger slowly raised herself into a sitting position. "How long have you guys been here?" She asked with a smile on her face. "We got here about an hour ago" Bobby cheerfully answered. "Derek asked if we could stay while he went home to change." "I hope you don't mind that we have Dustin?" Sam said "But the nurse came in and when she saw Derek had left, she asked if any of us would like to feed him." Sam continued. "I guess the little guy got hungry sooner than anticipated." He laughed "No I don't mind at all; and I want to thank you guys for taking care of him and for all the support you've given to me and Derek." Karen said. "You don't know how much it means to us and I know Derek can be difficult when it comes to personal matters." They all laughed and Dennis was the first to speak "IOWA, he has actually been really good. Let's just say fatherhood agrees with him. ""That and knowing you are getting better" Bobby added.

Sam finished feeding Dustin and gently placed him in Karen's arms. Immediately the baby's expression changed to one of excitement when he heard Karen's voice say "There's my little man." The five talked and laughed but Karen noticed that not one of the four had mentioned rehearsal, Bombshell or Ivy. So she looked up from Dustin who was now sleeping and asked the four. "How did rehearsal go today?" Each of them looked to the other and finally Sam spoke. "Rehearsal was cancelled." "Why she asked, arrangement's had already been made for Linda to take over while Derek was gone." She said with confusion. "Derek not being there wasn't the reason for it being cancelled" Jessica replied. "It was cancelled because Eileen fired Ivy." "What?" Karen asked. "Tom had a conversation with Ivy about what happened between the two of you yesterday and based on Ivy's explanation; Tom recommended she be let go." Sam added "But I still don't understand, she didn't mean for me to fall" Karen said "I mean I don't remember exactly what happened but I don't think she pushed me." She commented. "You don't remember what she said to you?" asked Dennis "No" Karen responded. "Well, let's just say that while she didn't push you, her motives for grabbing you were a little out of the ordinary and Tom suggested she was too loose of a cannon to have around." Sam remarked "To tell you the truth, I agree with him this time" Bobby remarked.

"So what will happen to Bombshell, so much hard work has gone into it" Karen stated with concern. "They are holding auditions for a new Marilyn until you come back" Jessica answered. "What about you?" Karen said. "Are you trying out?" She asked Jessica. "Me? I can't play Marilyn I'm not that good" Jessica said. "Yes you are you can do this we can help you get ready" Karen responded with excitement. "When are the auditions?" Next week. "You're in here IOWA too weak to barely stand with an IV coming out of you." "I appreciate the offer but I don't think you are in a position to help" Jessica said. "I can help you with the music, I don't need to stand for that; and Derek can give you notes for the choreography he has." "We'll help you get the moves down" Bobby, Dennis and Sam added. "Do you really think I can do this?" Jessica questioned. And in unison the four said "Yes"

At that moment Derek entered the room to soft laughter. His eyes lit up when he saw Karen was at the center of it. "Maybe I should leave the five of you alone more often if means I get to see a gorgeous smile on your face when I get back." He remarked as he walked towards her bed. Dennis got up to let him pass. Derek leaned in to give her a tender kiss saying "hello beautiful" and then bent to his son giving him a kiss as well on his forehead. Karen blushed at the compliment and reached for his hand as he took a seat next to her bed.

"So what did I miss, tell me what I can do to keep that smile on your face?" He mischievously asked. "The gang was telling me that Ivy was fired and auditions are going to be held to fill Marilyn. Did you know?" "No but it doesn't surprise me" he said coldly. "If I never see Ivy again I'd be happy" he continued. Karen looked at him with surprise but decided not to question him with the others still in the room so she decided to tell him what they thought. "Well, Bobby, Sam, Dennis and I were telling Jessica she should try. We told her we would help her get ready for the audition. I also told her you would help with notes on the choreography." She looked to him for his reaction. "I think that's an excellent idea  
!" he said without hesitation. "You do?" Jessica asked "I do" He replied "Don't sell yourself short Jessica. I have to say I'm biased about Karen as Marilyn (he smirked) but you are equally talented as Ivy." Jessica was stunned at Derek's comments and Dennis, Bobby and Sam appeared to be in shock as well. Not that they didn't agree with Derek but it was rare that Derek paid unsolicited compliments. _They could get use to this new Derek they thought. _ "I'll do then" Jessica said. "Great Derek said, I'll get you my notes tomorrow and I'll give suggestions as to how to impress Michael your new director.

"Thanks" Jessica responded and with that she turned to the others and said "maybe we should get going so that Karen can get some rest." The other three agreed and upon exchanges hugs and kisses with Karen and handshakes with Derek, the four left. "Thank you" Karen said when the door was finally closed. "For what" Derek asked. "For supporting Jessica" Derek smiled and responded "Love, you know I would do anything for you but I wouldn't pay someone a compliment if I didn't believe it. So there is no need for thanks" He smiled. "But I will take a kiss if you'd like" Karen shook her head and sighed with content. "Why don't I take Dustin and you can get some rest." Karen gave her son and Derek as kiss and allowed herself to fall into a deep sleep. Derek looked to his sleeping wife and then to his sleeping son and for the first time in two days he felt relief. He also felt a sense of gratitude that the two most important people in his life were still with him.


	11. Chapter 11

It was around 8pm when Derek heard a soft whimper. He looked to where the sound was coming from and could see Dustin was beginning to wake up. About an hour after the gang had left earlier that evening, Derek had decided to stretch himself out on the small coach in Karen's hospital room with Dustin lying on Derek's stomach. He must have fallen asleep but for how long he wasn't sure. The Doctor had come in briefly after everyone had left to check on Karen and had told Derek he was pleased with the progress she was making. Her blood count was almost back to normal and if they could stabilize her completely tomorrow, she would be released the following day. She informed Derek she would authorize Dustin to remain in the hospital the extra day and would have the nurses bring a bassinet into the room so that Dustin could stay with him.

As Derek raised himself into a sitting position he saw the bassinet and assumed the nurses had brought it into the room while he was asleep. He slowly lifted Dustin and leaned him against his shoulder. Patting Dustin's bottom Derek whisper, "Hey buddy, what's the matter." "Are you hungry? Do you need to be changed?" Now sitting straight up Derek lowered Dustin in his arms so that he could see his face. Dustin's lower lip was quivering but he had yet to open into a full cry. Derek didn't want Karen to wake so he quickly attempted to ease his son.

He called the nurse to ask for a bottle and then quickly made his way to the hospital bassinet that had been placed in the room. Placing Dustin in the bassinet, Derek began to talk to him. "Buddy, are you dirty; is that what's making you upset?" Derek quietly asked. "Don't worry, Daddy is going to clean you up and then the two of us can talk" Derek said making a face at the smell coming from his son. "Dustin!" he continued "how can someone so small produce something that smells so bad?" At that question Dustin gave a small grin as he was obviously feeling better now that he was clean.

Derek disposed of the diaper and walked over to the love chair. The nurse came in with the bottle and after checking on Karen and making sure Derek didn't need anything left. Derek cradled Dustin his arms and moving the bottle nipple over his lips Dustin began to drink. "There you go" Derek said. "Do you like that, I bet you were hungry." He continued. "Mommy will be better soon and I know she wants to try to feed you herself." "Mommy's milk will be the good stuff" Derek smiled. Dustin stared at his father as he drank. His little hand clinging to Derek's little finger on the bottle. "Do you want to hear a story" Derek asked his son, Dustin's eyes never wavering from his father's face. "How about I tell you about the day your mommy married you daddy?" In response Dustin gave a small gurgle, milk dripping down the sides of his mouth. Wiping his son's face Derek began.

"Daddy was so nervous the day he married your mommy" Derek smiled. "Your uncle Tom had to sit daddy down and convince daddy that mommy wasn't going to change her mind." "He reminded daddy how much mommy loved daddy even though daddy had made mistakes in his past." Derek continued. "Your daddy listened to Uncle Tom and realized that if he could make it through the ceremony; daddy would be the luckiest man in the world." "So after his talk with Uncle Tom, daddy got ready to walk into the church and between you and me buddy; daddy took a sip of scotch" Derek laughed.

"But it was all worth it because when daddy saw your mommy walking down the isle with your grandpa, he thought he had never see anything so beautiful; daddy's heart skipped a beat" Derek said in a soft voice. "Mommy was wearing a white strapless dress that fit her (well lets just say) in a way that made your daddy want to kiss your mommy endlessly." Derek laughed. "When she finally reached the alter daddy could see the smile on your mommy's face and when he looked into her eyes; daddy fell in love all over again." Derek cooed. "Your mommy can say so much with her eyes. She can show you how much she loves you, she can show you how much she's been hurt and she can show you how strong she is." Derek continued. Dustin's eyes were focused on Derek and he silently looked up at him as if he understood everything his father was telling him. "Finally, when mommy and daddy finished with their vows; daddy got to kiss mommy and it's a kiss daddy will never forget." "With that kiss, your mommy let daddy know she was his forever and daddy hopes he showed your mommy that he would love her always and that he would keep her safe." Derek smiled at Dustin who was excitedly squirming in his arms. Derek bent down and placed a soft kiss on Dustin's cheek saying "I love you Dustin and I love your mommy more everyday." Dustin squealed at his father's words.

A cough at the door startled Derek. He looked up and saw Karen's father and mother. He wasn't sure how long they had been standing there but something told Derek it had been long enough. Derek could feel himself blush as he stood up with Dustin in his arms and offered a polite hello. Both smiled back at him and asked if it was alright to wait for Karen to wake up. Derek nodded his approval and sat back down. Derek switched Dustin to rest on his shoulder and Dustin took the opportunity to focus on the extra voices now in the room. With the support of Derek's hand from behind Dustin lifted his head gurgling and squealing as his small fist found his mouth.

Karen's parent stared in awe for a few minutes when Derek finally decided to break the silence "the doctor said Karen might be able to go home day after tomorrow" he informed them. "If her pressure is complete stable by tomorrow afternoon she will be released." He continued. "That's great news" they both exclaimed. Dustin at this point hearing the extra voices couldn't contain himself. He was squirming and gurgling with a tiny grin spread cross his face. "Can I hold him" Karen's mom asked timidly. "Of Coarse" Derek said as he got up from his chair. "You want to go with your grandmother" he asked. Dustin grinned in response.

Karen's mother cradled Dustin in her arms as her husband looked on. She looked up at Derek and smiled her thanks. As Derek looked on he moved closer to Karen's bedside and took hold of her hand. He sat watching for a few minutes when he felt a gentle squeeze of his hand. He looked up and Karen graced him with the most beautiful smile. "Hello handsome" she whispered as Derek got up and placed a tender kiss on her lips. "Can you help me sit up" she asked him. Derek nodded and slowly helped Karen raise herself in the bed. Karen's parents sat quietly as they were unsure of how their daughter would greet them. "Hi" Karen said. "I see Dustin is keeping you entertained" "He is wonderful" her mother said. "He looks like just like you" she continued with tears now forming in her eyes. Karen's father put is hand on his wife's knee for comfort and looked at Karen for a reaction. "It looks like he enjoys being with his grandma and grandpa" Karen smiled. "I know Derek and I would like for him to get to know his grandparents" she said. "We've talked about splitting down time between London and Iowa; and we've even thought about buying a small house close to yours." She continued. "But, Mom and Dad" Karen's voice now serious "as much as I love you both, I will not sit by and let you put Derek down." "He is my husband and he has been my rock. As much as it frightened him, he did as I made him promise because he loves me and he believes in me." "Derek, Dustin and I are a family and if you can't accept one of us then you will not see any of us." Karen finally finished.

Karen's parents nodded their understanding. Karen's mother then turned to Derek and said "I'm so sorry for everything that was said. Karen is right; the love that you have for her is more than any parent can wish for and want for their child. Your strength blessed us in a way that we will never be able to fully thank you for. You believed in Karen and that faith is the reason why I'm holding our grandson. I'm ashamed now for ever thinking his life wasn't worth fighting for and I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me, forgive us." She finished. Derek smiled at both of them and said "Apology accepted" "The most important thing now is that Karen and Dustin are both safe."

**Epilogue (Three years later)**

It had been three years since Dustin's birth and things were definitely moving in the right direction for everyone. Jessica had tried out for and gotten the role of Marilyn. Karen and the others had been so excited for her and the show was still getting rave reviews. Sam was still a member of the Marilyn ensemble but he had also recorded a gospel album with the help of Tom. The album was doing extremely well on the charts and Sam was considering going on tour as an opening act for Fred Hammond. Bobby and Dennis were the leading male roles in a new Levitt and Houston play and Derek was Director/Choreographer. The workshops had produced great results as investors were extremely excited and eager to be a part of the production.

Karen and Derek had both taken a year off from Broadway after Dustin was born splitting time between New York, Iowa and London. Karen had used the time to finally record an album with the elusive Bobby Raskin and the album had just gone platinum on the R&B charts. She also recently returned to the stage in a new production of Rent and the show was said to be a shoe-in for a Tony. Derek used his time away from Broadway to direct a cop thriller for Iron Gate Movies shot in London and New York. The movie premiered this month and was already being mentioned for a golden globe for best picture and director.

Ivy was rumored to have gained a small lead in a play off Broadway. After her mishap in Heaven and Earth and Marilyn she had a hard time finding a production that would take her on. All of them telling her she had loads of talent but they couldn't afford the risk of drama.

"Uncle Bobby, I don't think you were late coming in on that song" Dustin said in a small voice. "It was the new girl she can't count." He continued. Bobby laughed and gave the small boy a hug. "Thanks D but I think maybe it was both our fault" he said. "And that girl's name is Amanda; would you like to meet her?" Bobby asked. "I guess" Dustin answered as Bobby took Dustin's hand and walked over to where Dennis and Amanda were sitting. "Hey D!" Dennis exclaimed "are you helping with notes today?" he asked. "Yup" the little boy replied with a wide grin on his face. "Daddy said if I took good notes Linda might use them in the show" he replied gleefully "D this Amanda" Bobby said. "Hi" Amanda stated "What does D stand for" she asked "Dustin" the little boy replied but "D" sounds much cooler. The three laughed at his response. "Who's your daddy D" Amanda was curious. Dustin pointed to Derek who was looking up at the little boy. "That's my daddy – people call him The Dark Lord" he said in a voice that was a little louder than he wanted but not loud enough for Derek to hear. Turning back to the three the boy asked "Uncle Dennis and Uncle Bobby, can you show me some cool dance moves later?" "My daddy only practices dance moves where he can hold mommy, he likes to kiss her and tell her he loves her; Eww" the little boy stated rolling his eyes at the same time. The three couldn't help but laugh drawing the attention of Derek. "Dustin!" Derek said "are you bothering Dennis and Bobby?" "No daddy, Uncle Bobby thought I should meet Amanda. She's the girl you told mommy had potential if she could learn to count her steps; remember?" The little boy asked with wide eyes, once again drawing a laugh.

Derek shook his head biting back a laugh and answered his little boy in the sweetest voice "Yes buddy I remember" Then turning to Amanda Derek said in his director's voice "Your counting was much better today good job" Derek looked back to Dustin and asked are you ready to start. Dustin smiled and said in his loudest voice "Ok everyone break is over back to work" Yes, it was undeniable that Dustin was very much his daddy's little boy.


End file.
